Roarke/Criminal History
Just Roarke, as far as I know. Big money there. Kind of guy that touches shit and turns it into gold bricks. --Ryan Feeney Criminal History Childhood *Patrick Roarke, his father, got him started on a life of crime by having Roarke pick pockets. When Roarke didn't bring enough money home, he was beaten.Interlude in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), p. 46 His father taught him, through abuse, to read the dice, the cards, the odds. "I stole, I cheated, spent some time learning the smuggling trade."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 236, 237 *Roarke said tattoos are an identifying mark and the last thing a young, enterprising businessman, with brains, wants is an identifying mark.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 105 **Roarke asked, "What sort of burke marks himself with an X to announce he's killed? And what sort of killer values ego above his own freedom?"Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 106 *He was never arrested or held as a suspect in any crime. HSO files use 'suspecteds, allegeds, and probables' wording when referring to him.Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 105 Transition to legitimacy *Roarke said that, at nineteen, he had a lifetime behind him, of being a street rat, of running games, thieving, and aiming toward getting the fuck out. So by then he'd honed some skills, and learned the need for that patience and control.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 79 *In Glory in Death, Roarke thinks this: What he saw as a harmless business diversion would have weighed on Eve like a stone. It would be less simple and take a bit more time to convert all of those gray areas of his concerns into the light.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 22, 23 **Why Roarke gave up crime: ***"I wanted something else. More. I'd built my way toward it, with the occasional and often recreational side step. Then I wanted you. There's nothing in the dark I could want as I want you to [[Eve Dallas|Eve]]."Remember When (ISBN 0-425-19547-3), p. 410 ***Roarke was already shedding his criminal activities when he met Eve but their relationship sped up the process. Roarke acknowledged that he would have, most likely, "kept my finger tipped into a few tasty pies. Habits are hard to break, especially fun ones." He said he wanted Eve more than anything ever before or since.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 163 *In a dream, Eve said Roarke no longer breaks the law for his own profit, for his own gain. If he does break the law now, it's because he believe in right, in justice.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 161 Some of the In Death books contain allusions to his past criminal activity. Roarke's past crimes Assault *After learning that Siobhan Brody was his mother, Roarke traveled to Dublin to question an abusive ex-criminal associate of his father's, Grogin, about her death/disappearance; he was joined by Brian. When Grogin pulled a knife, Roarke took it away from him, nicked Grogin's throat with it, and asked him about her. When he did not answer, Roarke broke his finger and continued questioning him.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 217-222 Computer Crimes *Roarke: "And you're wondering if I have a secured, unregistered system. Of course I do." *Eve: "Of course," she muttered. "A nonregistered system is in violation of Code four fifty-three-B, section thirty-five ... It's not funny. And what I'm going to ask you to do is illegal. It's a serious offense to electronically breach the privacy of a state official."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 237 **Hacked the IRS database.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 242, 243 *It is a recurrent event, that in every book in the series, both Eve and Roarke commit computer crimes by using the Roarke's unregistered systems to skirt CompuGuard. As such, not all computer crimes are listed. *Find Nora's comments Eve and Roarke's bending of the rules here. Cons *Running grifts Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), pp. 26, 85 *Roarke said he faked an accent now and then, tailoring it to suit the mark. But more often the Irish suited well enough though he might layer it on, switching to a thicker West Country brogue, or posh it up with public school tones.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 79 *He recalled, just as clearly, that they'd plucked the Parisian redhead's – whatever her name might have been – deep purse to the bottom while he'd seduced her (in a Lothario scheme to seduce and rob).Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 82 Forgery *When asked how many forged IDs he had provided others and/or used in his shady career, Roarke replied with a smile, "It's a good living for a young lad with certain skills and considerable discretion, but was hardly my life's work."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 51 **Regarding his "suspiciously clean" record, Roarke said, "Of course it is. I paid for it."Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 126 Gambling *Ran an underground dice game at the age of ten Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 236 **Ran games of chance in alleyways; portable casino **Floating games (as a boy) Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 89 Illegals (Drugs) *"There was a time in the beginning of my career, I couldn't ... No," he corrected, knowing that honesty was vital. "When I wasn't particularly selective in the products I handled. Yes, I dealt in illegals from time to time, and some of those dealings involved Ricker and his organization."Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), pp. 39, 40 **He doesn't have particularly strong feelings about most of the illegals; but (Wild Rabbit) is the same as rape, as far as he's concerned.Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 85 Murder *Roarke: "I never killed for him, Eve, nor for that matter, for anyone but myself."Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), p. 39 (see also Roarke's YANNIs) *He'd killed. Brutally, coldly, bloodily ... But even at his worst, he'd never killed an innocent. Never ended the life of a child.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), pp. 174, 175 **"He'd taken lives in his time, Roarke admitted. He'd spilled blood. But always for purpose. Never for profit. Never for sport."Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 84 **Roarke said he never retaliated against Max Ricker for the five hits he had placed on him because "I don't need the blood of my competitors. Or even my enemies." Roarke became convinced that living, as Max is condemned to live now, was worse than death.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 181, 182 Known murders: *Roarke tortured and murdered the six men who raped, tortured, and murdered Marlena.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 121 **1st – Charles O'Malley – Murder by disembowelment (August 5, 2042) **2nd – Matthew Riley – Murder by evisceration (November 12, 2042) **3rd – Donald Cagney – Murder by hanging (April 22, 2043) **4th – Michael Rowan – Murder by suffocation (December 2, 2043) **5th – Rory McNee – Murder by drowning (March 18, 2044) **6th – John Calhoun – Murder by poisoning (July 31, 2044) Roarke's Perspective *"I hunted down the men who had done it, and I killed them, in as slow and as painful a method as I could devise."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 92 **When Eve said he averaged two a year, Roarke said he wasn't in a hurry. He said he didn't brag about it but, "I wanted it known in any case. I wanted to give them time to sweat."Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 122 ***In Kindred in Death Roarke said, "So, to your question, Lieutenant. ...Did I threaten or boast or transmit to the men who'd killed Marlena that I intended to make them pay for it? No. Nor did I leave any trace so any of those involved would know the why of it."Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), pp. 95, 96 **"I would do it again. Without hesitation or regret. And I would do more if it would spare her what she suffered."Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), pp. 124, 125 *About his murders, Roarke said, "I wanted to feel pleasure, more than anything, I wanted to revel in it. I wanted to fucking celebrate their deaths—their pain, their end. For every second of pain and fear she'd had. For every second of life they'd taken from her, I wanted it. And I didn't. It was duty, when it came to it. Not revenge, but duty, if you can understand that. ... So if I'd felt pleasure from it, I'd say it. Neither did I feel, nor do I now feel, a single drop of regret."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 104 **Roarke said, "When I went for the men who'd tortured and killed Marlena, it was cold. Cold-blooded, cold-minded. Some might have looked at the results and thought otherwise, but there was no thrill involved in it. None of it."Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 80 **In Kindred in Death, Eve said Roarke's murders of the men was not done out of blind revenge, but - whether or not she agrees - out of a sense of justice.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 95 "It wasn't revenge."Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 96 **Roarke said, "If I'd stepped away, if I'd never exacted payment from those who tortured, raped, murdered an innocent girl, Jenny [sic] would be alive. It ripples, and you can never know how or where they'll spread." When Eve said we'd eventually all drown without the law Roarke replied, "Some of us are excellent swimmers. I'm more inclined to believe in the face of the law, since I look at it every day, than I ever did before I saw it."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 303 Possession, Transportation and/or Fencing of Stolen Goods *Roarke and Mick, when they were barely old enough to shave, relieved a vessel on its way out of Dublin of its cargo of illegal whiskey.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 250 *Roarke: "... No indeed. I always arranged that quite well on my own stealing of property ... I simply assisted another associate with the transportation."Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 261 Smuggling *Brian Kelly punched Roarke in the face for not coming back with the hundred pounds that was Brian's fair share of the cargo money.Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 243 *Roarke's lips moved into a smirk, and his hand brushed its way down Eve's hair. "I smuggled more than one shipment of French wine in my career."Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 268 *In ''Celebrity in Death'', Roarke tells Eve about a terrible storm he survived on a boat engaged in "free enterprise on the high seas.” They were “in the North Atlantic, somewhere between Ireland and Greenland" He survived only by a stroke of luck. "We lost five men that night.... And still, we got the cargo in." He guesses he was "a bit younger" than 18.''Celebrity in Death'', Chapter 12. *It was perfectly true that Mercury was clean, but it hadn't always been true. Smuggling, both terrestrial and interstellar, was a profitable and entertaining business. The the truly excellent wines of Taurus Five, the stunning blue diamonds mined in the caves of Refini, the precious transparent porcelain manufactured in the Arts Colony of Mars.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 22, 23 *Atlanta smuggling enterprise with federal infractions.Interlude in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), p. 31 Tax Evasion/Money Laundering *He helped create Eden before he 'saw the light of truth and justice'. He sold his interests there before he and Eve were married. Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), pp. 289, 290 Theft *Roarke said he hadn't found any major heists with the take outstanding or the doers at large. At least, none that he doesn't know of the particulars, personally as, a number of years back he might have had his hand in a few interesting pies. Eve recommended that they not speak about those particular pies.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 110, 111 * Roarke said that, now and then, he misses stealing but not as much as he thought he might.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 172 **Petty Theft ***Picking pocketsInterlude in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), p. 46Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), pp. 26, 85; Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 89 ****He had a dream he was back on Grafton Street where he would lift the wallet/purse, pass it on to Jenny [sic], she to Mick, and Brian would drop it at their hidey-hole in an alley (see also Grafton Day).Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 225, 226 ***Purse snatchingSalvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 225, 226 **Grand Theft ***Roarke and Mick boosted a lorryload of smokes when they were, possibly, ten years old.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 253 ***At twenty, Roarke stole some jewelry (or jewels) from a London woman's Mayfair home.Remember When (ISBN 0-425-19547-3), p. 340 ***At twenty-three years old, Roarke and Magdelana stole rubies in Barcelona.Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), p. 248 ***At twenty-six years old, Roarke stole two Renoir paintings from Andre Dupont in Nice.Innocent in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15401-0), pp. 249, 250 ***Grand Theft Auto – Roarke said he stole rides "for fun, for business, and for somewhere semiprivate to bag the girl".Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 216, 219 ***Grand Theft Auto – Roarke's first vehicle, stolen at around the age of twelve, ended up nose down in a ditch outside of Dublin; he stored it in Mick's uncle’s garage and had only had it for two weeks before he wrecked it. Roarke said it was a thrill – the stealing as much as the driving.. Weapons Possession/Arms Dealing *"At twelve I'd yet to run arms, unless you're counting a few hand-helds or homemade boomers sold in alleyways. And I hadn't ventured beyond Dublin City."Interlude in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), pp. 36, 37 *When Eve asked Roarke if he could have made a boomer on a timer when he was a kid, Roarke said yes and that he did — he was both handy with electronics and explosives.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 223 *Roarke frequently carries illegal/banned handguns and has been known to carry boomers.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 237; Vengeance in Death (ISBN 0-425-16039-4), p. 60; Judgment in Death (ISBN 0-425-17630-4), pp. 341, 346; Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), p. 114; Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 347, 348; Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), p. 218; Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), p. 347; Origin in Death (ISBN 0-425-20426-X), p. 329; Interlude in Death (ISBN 0-515-13109-1), p. 88 **Feeney: "... They stopped making them in about twenty-two, twenty-three, when the gun ban was passed." Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 8 *He also buys (bought?) black market weapons. "I buy only through legal sources, naturally." His eyes skimmed down to her shoulder bag. "As long as you've got your recorder on." Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 143 Rejected Crimes There are some crimes Roarke has, specifically, stated/thought he has never committed. *Roarke has never been involved in the sex trade.citations needed (Judgment, Betrayal) **Through Max Ricker, Roarke learned that he (Roarke) wouldn't deal in the sex trade when it involved minors or the unwilling; and that he wouldn't kill on command, or for the sake of spilling blood.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 84 *He never did murder for hire. **Roarke said he was once offered half a million dollars, at the age of twenty, to do away with the business rival of a weapons' runner. A bit difficult to turn it down – quick money – but murder for pay has always struck him as tacky.Survivor in Death (ISBN 0-425-20418-9), pp. 273, 274 **“I don’t think it’s acceptable to kill for money, for the thrill or for expedience."Missing in Death, Chapter 7. *He never liked the con an acquaintance of his used of posing as a priest and blackmailing those who confessed; Roarke thought it was rude.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 52 *Roarke never dabbled in black market organ trading.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 33 *He does not approve of corporate or technical espionage. "I don’t—never did—steal ideas. It’s low and common."Missing in Death, Chapter 5. References Roarke